


阻止海列车

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	阻止海列车

罗是最后一个走上这班列车的。

最后一节车厢的中间还空着一个位子，那正是罗的位子，除了这个，其他的位子全都有自己的主人了。罗扫了一眼车厢里的那个神色冷硬的卫兵，似乎和他平时见到的也没什么区别，罗便收回视线，迈步走进了车厢。

他的位置很好，挨着车窗，应该能看到列车外的景象。这叫罗有一些兴趣，他便快走了几步。临着过道的，罗的邻座，是个孩子。一个剃着光头的小女孩儿，穿了一条公主裙，素白的蕾丝缀在裙摆外面，价值不菲的样子。列车上的位子不多，每排座椅间的距离也宽绰，罗便径直走进了自己的位子。

罗刚一坐下，列车便想是接到了什么信号一般，汽笛声尖锐地从车头穿过车尾，响在每个人的耳边。车厢里的卫兵走到厢门前，像是押送犯人的狱卒，用凌厉的目光盯着车厢里的每一个人，直到列车终于动起来后，那卫兵才好像松了口气，回到原来的位置去了。罗看着卫兵走回去就也收回了目光，转头向窗外瞧去。此刻，罗才终于发现这列车的奇异之处，窗外不是普通列车穿行的平原或是山川，而是浩浩荡荡一片汪洋，那铁轨竟稳稳地浮在海面之上，承托着列车在海上前行。

就算是怀着心事的罗，在看到了这样的景象后，也不免有片刻失神，他从没想过这里会是这样，似乎也没人能想到这里会是这样。

罗身旁的女孩儿冷不丁地开口，  
“你这是第几次坐这列车了？”  
罗讶异地转头看向女孩，这时他才发现这女孩脸上竟画了与她年龄很不相符的浓重妆容，尤其是脸颊上的腮红，重而深得印在颧骨上，像是极力想要显出她面色的红润来，再加上女孩儿那少见的光头，便有了十分的怪异。

那女孩好像并不在意罗的回答，她紧接着又说，  
“这是我第三次坐了。”  
女孩把身子探向窗子，新奇地瞧着列车行进，  
“可我还是第一次见它开起来！”  
“之前的都没有开吗？”  
罗看向这个女孩。  
“开了！只是在开走之前，我就被人从列车上接走啦！”  
女孩提到被接走的经历时，语气有些雀跃，可她看着窗外不断倒退的大海，声音又失落下来，  
“可…这次没人来接我了……”

周围的乘客听着竟都有些动容似的，用同情的眼神瞧着那个孩子，只有罗还是那样不动声色的神情，又把脸转向窗子去。接下来的一路就很安静，没人再说什么话，都只是很麻木的瞧着哪里。可谁也想不到，打破这安静的竟是从外来的喧闹。说是喧闹也有些不准确，因为外面闹出动静的只有一个人，  
“等等！等等！！”  
一个年轻的声音又远又急地传过来。似乎列车从未出现过这种事，卫兵露出震惊又警惕的神色，快步走向车厢的最后。

乘客们也都喧闹起来，好奇的向后瞧去。罗个子高，转过头视线就越过椅背，正能看见那卫兵的背影。刚才还很有威严的卫兵，现在却有些惶急的模样。他急忙忙地在身上找着什么，只是背影都透出忙乱来，紧接着就是一声声急促而尖锐的哨响，有规律地在车厢中响起。那卫兵好像用尽他全身的力气去吹那哨子，连后颈都涨得通红。第一次哨声从最后一节车厢传出来，紧跟着，倒数第二节车厢就传出了第二次哨声，然后是第三次、第四次……一直传到车头去。

于是就有杂乱的脚步声音从车前传来，一个又一个的卫兵，从各自的车厢来到这最后一节。他们神情紧张地端着手里的枪支，站在一起低声私语，  
“又是草帽那家伙？！上次的事不是解决了吗？”  
“谁知道他又发什么疯？”  
“他上次是不是连列车都给砸了？这次不会也………”  
罗听着身边卫兵们的话，不由得对这个叫做“草帽”的家伙升起好奇，到底是怎样的人物，居然能把列车，还是这辆列车砸了？

好像连列车都体会到了这紧张的气氛，速度又加快了不少，前方正赶上一个转弯，列车竟生生被开出赛车的架势，罗所在的最后一节车厢几乎是漂移过去的。卫兵们也被甩了个措手不及，东倒西歪地在车厢里倒了一片。列车转过弯去，罗身边的窗子就对上了刚才的轨道，这时从窗子向外看，正能看见那个“草帽”。

“喂！等等！别再开了！！”  
“草帽”带着粗喘的声音顺着海风传过来，罗隔着窗子打量这个在铁轨上奔跑的神秘少年。他看起来和普通的高中生没什么区别，穿着校服样的长裤，只是上身的白衬衫像是错穿了谁的，格外宽松地垮在身上，扣子也只歪歪扭扭地从下面系了几颗，被风吹得连胸膛都露出来，一顶破旧的草帽扣在头顶，他还要一边跑一边用手压着，省地那草帽直接被海风吹走了。领带松松垮垮地挂在脖颈，身上的公文包也别扭地斜挎着。要是他手上再拿个三明治，看起来就和赶校车的学生没什么区别了。

只是赶校车的学生可不能把这些卫兵吓得如临大敌，幸好列车加快了速度，带着草帽的男孩眼看着就被列车越落越远，重新站稳的卫兵们好像都松了一口气。可是还不等这些卫兵放松心情，车头那里就又传来了一声巨响，整个列车都跟着摇晃了一下，像是撞到了什么东西上一样。虽然列车还没有停下来，速度却也陡然放慢了许多。这下尖锐的口哨声又从车头传来了，卫兵们只好分出一半，急匆匆地赶向车头的方向。

等到这阵慌乱过去后，卫兵们又都再次看向外面，刚才还在追逐列车的草帽居然消失了。一直盯着草帽的罗倒是看见他去哪了，可他显然不打算告诉这些卫兵。  
“反正马上他们就会知道了。”  
罗在心里很不在意地想着。果然，很快车顶就传来了重物砸落的声音。卫兵们齐唰唰地把枪支对准了车顶声音来源的地方，枪支上膛的声音此起彼伏地响起来，可他们想对准的人却没了声音。

罗像是突然想到了什么一样，转头看向窗外，紧跟着就有一个脑袋从窗子上面垂下来，领带、草帽全都晃荡着倒挂在这个脑袋的脖颈上，一双黑色的圆眼睛撞进罗的眼睛里。窗外的“草帽”看起来累得不轻，脸蛋涨得通红，小狗一样吐着舌头喘粗气。呵出的热气打在玻璃上，起了一层浅浅的雾。他看起来想要和罗说些什么，可是那雾气却挡住了他的口鼻，让罗什么也看不出。看着罗没什么表情的脸，他好像也明白了，就开始用手势向罗传达自己的意思。

尽管隔着一层玻璃，这样的距离也还是太近了，罗不适地向后仰了一下。窗外的“草帽”这时已经对罗做了个噤声的手势，然后又摆手示意罗把窗子的位置让出来，紧接着他就灵巧地翻回车顶上去了。罗猜到了“草帽”打算做什么，他很迅速地把自己的和旁边那个光头女孩的座椅一起放倒了。女孩惊呼一声，就和罗一起顺着椅背向后躺了下去。卫兵们立刻警惕地看过来，可是现在已经太晚了，列车的窗子发出清脆的碎裂声，“草帽”直接从窗子闯进车厢里了。

碎玻璃哗啦啦地响着，卫兵和乘客都下意识遮住头脸，等到声音停下来时，“草帽”已经站在车厢里了。那个女孩被吓了一跳，比卫兵反应还快地尖叫了一声，然后就逃到对面的去了。卫兵们的枪全都立刻对准了这个闯入者，一时之间，“草帽”身边竟然就只剩下罗一个人了。草帽真是累极了，从他进了车厢就开始拄着膝盖喘气，断断续续的指责卫兵们，  
“不是都说了……让你们等等嘛………”  
他倒是一副很委屈的样子。

“草帽路飞，你怎么又来劫列车？！”  
“原来名字是路飞。”  
罗看着身前的人暗想。路飞却还是一副说不太出来话的样子，只是一边摇头，一边冲卫兵们摆手。  
“那你是要干什么？”  
卫兵又一次开口询问，可还不等路飞回答，另一个脾气暴躁的卫兵就又高声喝道，  
“你又有哥哥死了吗？”  
“你才又死哥哥了呢！！！！”  
这下路飞终于直起身了，他恶狠狠地瞪着那个卫兵，像个小狮子一样，好像连鬃毛都炸开了。这下就连其他卫兵都看不下去了，  
“说什么呢？！”  
“你是白痴吗？”  
“艾斯才没死！！！”  
路飞又咬着牙，很是不忿地补上一句。

本来剑拔弩张的氛围被这么一闹，倒是冲淡了不少，看他没有要闹事的意思，卫兵们就收起了手里的枪，  
“那你这次是来干什么？”  
“我这次不是来抢人的，我是来接人的。”  
他理直气壮地嚷嚷着，又把身上的公文包摘下来，扔给卫兵们，  
“你们自己看吧，都在里面呢！”  
卫兵们只好去翻他那乱七八糟的公文包。

这边路飞低下头，悉悉索索地从兜里掏出团纸来。他粗鲁地把纸团展平，转头环视了一圈车厢，最后转过身比对着刚刚站起来的罗的脸，  
“果然是你！刚才我看着就像是你！”  
男孩喜滋滋地说着，身后的卫兵们却都露出怪异的神情。只因为那纸团上的内容，像是几岁孩子随手乱画的简笔画，歪歪斜斜不成模样，实在让人看不出和眼前的罗有什么相似之处。可公文包里资料又实实在在的和他对应上了，草帽路飞要来接的人确实就是罗。

“接我？为什么是我？”  
罗皱紧了眉盯着路飞，他万万没想到这把火竟烧到了自己身上。  
“只有死了的人才能坐上这列车！你又没死，我当然得接你走了。”  
说着路飞又转向卫兵那边，  
“喂！你们看完没有？”  
“文件没问题，你可以带他走了，草帽。”  
“太好了！”  
“下次再有这种情况，也不要追列车了！”  
“知道了，知道了！”  
路飞很不耐烦地回应卫兵的话，伸手拉住罗就要向外走。

罗的脸色愈发阴沉，他径直抽回自己的手，竟又坐回了自己的位子上，  
“我已经死了，没有能回去的地方。”  
卫兵们面面相觑，  
“你是…自杀来的？”  
一个经验丰富的卫兵开口问道。罗点点头，  
“我来这里有要做的事。”  
“那就等你死了之后再来做嘛！”  
路飞偏头瞧他，抱着肩膀笑嘻嘻地说。

“我已经等了很多年了，我不想再等了。”  
“可你现在又没有死。”  
“氰化物，致死量的一百倍。我绝对，死得很彻底。”  
罗的脸上挂着嘲讽的笑，好像在说自己仇人的死似的。  
“什么青化物，红化物的，你没死就是没死嘛。”  
路飞很不讲道理地说。

罗不再开口，只是沉默地看着窗外。路飞抓了抓自己蓬乱的黑发，只能看向卫兵，  
“你们平时都怎么办？”  
卫兵们互相望望，  
“这种情况……就只能强制执行了吧……”  
“好嘞！”  
路飞很雀跃地应了一声，竟像是很希望能这么做一样。他抓过卫兵手里的资料单，对着罗宣布，  
“特拉…加…特…特拉男！由于你违反了第…条例……按规定…算了…总之你不该出现在这辆列车上，所以我要带你回去。”

不等罗再次开口辩驳，路飞就朝着窗外大喊，  
“横纲！走啦！！”  
“呱！呱！！”  
巨大的青蛙叫声从车头传来，一只巨大的青蛙，竟循着路飞声音迅速从海面跳了过来。卫兵们恍然大悟，之前阻拦了列车行进的想必就是它了。那青蛙横冲直撞地从海面过来，直撞到列车上才停下来，车厢差点被它撞翻。罗下意识地起身躲避，差点在摇晃的车厢中摔到，“草帽”却站的很稳，还在罗要摔到时扶了他一把，然后就顺势把人扛到肩上了。

罗比“草帽”高了足有一头，两个人现在的姿势实在有些可笑，可车厢还在摇晃，罗一时竟挣不开路飞的手臂。男孩就这样像是扛着什么战利品一样跳出了车窗外，站在了青蛙横纲的头顶。  
“走啦！”  
路飞盘坐下来，拍了拍了身下的横纲，  
“呱！”

等到罗回过神时，他们已经乘着青蛙远离了之前那辆列车。罗此刻好像也明白了自己身边这家伙讲不通道理，他只是长叹了一口气，  
“为什么说我没死？草帽当家的。”  
“好像是因为你养了只猫吧？我也弄不大懂，那些文件上的字写得实在太多了！”  
听到路飞这完全意义不明的回答，罗似乎除了沉默也没什么能说的了。路飞这时候却很好心地安慰他，男孩伸手拍了拍罗的肩膀，  
“没死成也不要气馁嘛！等回去了继续努力！想死肯定比想活简单对吧！”  
说到这，路飞还好像很赞同自己说的话一样点点头。  
“呵……那真是借你吉言了，草帽当家的。”  
“诶嘿嘿，不客气，不客气！”  
“…………”

乘坐青蛙旅行可不如列车旅行来得舒适，猎猎的海风吹得人全身发冷，罗抬手扣紧了自己的贝雷帽。旁边的路飞看起来倒是不觉得冷，白衬衫被吹得七零八落，看起来实在是不成体统。罗安放在裤子口袋里的手指蜷了蜷，可最后还是什么也没做，只是眼不见心不烦地闭上眼。  
“你要睡觉吗？特拉男？”  
“不。”  
“那我们来聊天吧！就这么呆着也太没意思了！”

悉悉索索地声音从海风的呼啸中传出了一点，紧接着一份热乎乎的重量就靠在了罗身上。路飞凑过来依靠着罗，像是帮人取暖的小动物，罗还听见路飞笑嘻嘻的声音，  
“我身上很暖和的，你要是冷还可以再靠过来点，特拉男。”  
路飞很大方地向罗邀请，可罗却没有接受这份好心，因为路飞实在已经贴得够近了，他简直想不到还要再怎么向路飞靠过去。

但是罗也没有再像之前那样后仰，彻底避开路飞了。因为在寒冷的海风里，有这样一个热乎乎的人可以依偎，实在是让人舍不得把这份温暖从身边推开。  
“你要来这做的事是什么？特拉男？”  
罗没有离开的意思，路飞就更不客气起来，他调整自己的姿势，让自己很舒适地靠着罗，好像把所有重量都交给罗了。高大的男人放任了路飞那些摆弄自己的小动作，只是低声地回答路飞的问题，  
“我有一个想要杀死的人。”

“诶？你不是自杀来的吗？你想杀的人是自己？”  
“……不是。我只是，要死了才能杀死他。”  
路飞被绕得更糊涂了，罗能感觉到他呼噜噜地摇头，像是甩毛的落水小狗，  
“我不明白，特拉男。你死了还怎么杀人呢？死后就是完完全全另外一个世界了。”  
“其实我也不明白………”  
罗的声音更低了，像是不愿意再说了。可路飞这次却很耐心的等，只等到罗继续说，  
“我活着时杀不了他，就只能在死后杀了他。”

路飞稍稍直起身，像是想到什么一样，可他很快就又重重地靠回罗身边，  
“不明白，还是不明白！你就别绕弯子了，特拉男！”  
罗也摇摇头，嘲弄地嗤笑一声，  
“因为他死了……”  
浓重的恨意从这个男人的牙齿间挤出来，罗的身体绷紧了，好像能动的肌肉全都收紧起来，紧挨着他的路飞甚至都能感受到他身体轻微的颤抖，就像能把仇恨狠狠地咬断一般，罗一字一字地碾出一句话来，  
“在我杀死他之前他就死了。”

这句话像是消耗了罗的所有力气，男人急促地喘息了两声之后连身体也无力起来，之前一直是被支撑的路飞这下也承受了一部分罗的重量。罗不再像之前那样自持了，好像把这话告诉了路飞，男人就把自己的一点沉重也交给了路飞。路飞很宽容地接受了这点沉重，他撑起身子，也撑起罗的重量，  
“所以你才自杀吗，特拉男？为了来杀死一个已经死去的人？”  
这样的总结听起来就荒诞得有些刺耳了，但是罗点点头，承认了这个荒诞的事实。

仇恨就像是一团永不熄灭的火，燃在罗的胸膛里，这种连内脏都要被烧焦的痛苦让罗除了复仇再想不出其他的任何一种东西。他的生命里只有这火一样的仇恨，他胸腔里的一切都被这火燃尽了，从这火焰燃起那一天起，他就开始与仇恨共生，如果就这样失去了这火焰，失去了这仇恨，那他还能剩下什么呢？只有被火焰吞尽后的一点点黑尘了吧！

所以罗轻易地就舍弃了那黑尘，踏上通往冥界的列车。

路飞转头看向罗的脸，男人还是闭着眼，可那种疲惫与颓废却从合着眼的脸上显露出来。  
“那就再死一次吧！特拉男！”  
路飞突然很坚定地开口。  
“什么？”  
绕是罗也讶异地睁开了双眼。  
“我说，等回去了就再死一次吧！”  
路飞灼灼地看着罗的眼睛，  
“如果是这样重要的事情，如果是连死掉也要完成的事情，那就一定要做到，特拉男！”  
路飞笑得肆意，甚至有些轻狂的意味，  
“回到这，再杀他一次！”

这样的笑容很感染人，更何况还是在大海与冥界之中，罗也忍不住跟着笑，这个总是被命运捉弄的男人从不畅快地笑出声，此刻只是扬起嘴角，弯下眉眼，就算是一次从未有过的大笑了。

罗从未想过会有人能理解他的想法，更不用说支持他这样做了。罗更没有想过，这样的人是在他死后才遇见的。罗看着路飞带着笑的侧脸，居然对这冥间有了一丝留恋，  
“你…在这里做什么？草帽当家的。”  
罗沉吟着开口，他发现自己竟不知该如何发问，他对这里一点也不了解。  
“唔………我也不知道该怎么说……”  
路飞很为难地摇摇头，  
“每天醒来都会有任务给我，其实大多数都是去和人打架的，像你这种任务我还是第一次接到！那些字简直看得我头痛，明明平时你这样的任务都是交给萨博的，不知道今天怎么就变成给我的了！”

“那你也是死后来的这里？”  
“哦！这倒不是！”  
这次路飞很有把握地开口了，  
“我还活着的！来这干活是为了赔偿之前我弄坏的那辆列车，和我哥哥，萨博一起。”  
路飞对着罗摇了摇自己的手腕，那上面刻着数字，似乎是和他的欠下的债务有关。罗没有细瞧那数字，只是想起了之前卫兵们惊惧的模样，忍不住又开口问道，  
“那你之前是怎么回事？活着的人也能在冥间行走吗？”

路飞抓了抓头发，  
“其实我也不太明白，可我就是来了。艾斯，我的另一个哥哥，那时候被这里的卫兵带上了列车，我不想艾斯离开，就拼命地拦着他们。也不知道哪来的力气，最后就把他们的列车砸了。”  
说到这，路飞像是也知道自己太过霸道了似的，有点不好意思的吐了吐舌头。紧接着路飞又补了一句，  
“其实拆列车的事，萨博也有份。车头就是被他打碎的，所以他得和我一起来这还债。”

“那你们在那边呢？”  
罗又追问，  
“那边还是和以前一样的，我们都是晚上睡着了才来的，醒了就什么的都不记得了……除了……觉…总是不够睡……”  
说到这路飞竟打起瞌睡来了，像是证明他自己说的话一样。男孩的头一点点的，看起来着实有点可怜。罗便不再发问了，只是静静地看着路飞，男孩又点了几次头，就彻底仰在罗身上睡去了。

他身上的白衬衫还是那副歪歪斜斜的样子，海风吹过路飞露出的胸膛，罗好像都感觉出那种冷来了。他伸出手，帮路飞拢了拢胸前的衬衫，可是海风很快就又把衣服吹开。男人蜷了蜷手指，看着路飞安睡的脸，终于伸出手去解开了路飞衬衫那些系错了的纽扣，然后把它们从下到上的一颗颗系好，最后连领带都被重新整理平整，妥帖地系在衣领上，罗这才满意的收回手。

冥间的大海好似没有边际，青蛙带着他们行了一路，周围的景色也好像还是一样的单调。再壮阔的景象看久了也会变得乏味，罗就在这样的乏味中闭上了眼，也和路飞一起沉沉地睡去了。

“冥间，有时间的概念吗？”  
罗在半梦半醒时冒出一个奇怪的念头，模糊的视野中，冥间的天空似乎和他们睡去前没什么区别。不知道哪里来的熹光照亮这片天地，这里好似永远都会这样，不会更明亮，也不会更暗淡。巨大的吞咽声，从身下传来，好似有什么微弱的惨叫隐约从青蛙腹中传出。

罗便猛地惊醒了。

青蛙横纲停止了前进，可他们的位置却好像还在变换。罗撑起身体向下望去，原来是巨大的洋流，在载着他们行进。而横纲则正在吞吃某种生物，罗不知道怎么形容那种生物的样子，因为人间没有什么可供参考的相似物种。路飞在睡梦中就靠进罗的怀里了，随着罗的起身路飞也清醒过来，  
“我们到了吗，横纲？”  
男孩揉揉自己的眼睛发问，正在进食的横纲却没有闲暇回应路飞的问题，路飞只好撑着罗的身体也向下望去。

“糟了！糟了！怎么来这里了？”  
只是看了一眼，路飞就差点跳起来来。横纲还在品尝美味，只有罗被唬了一跳，  
“这是什么地方，草帽当家的？”  
路飞重新盘坐回青蛙上，男孩拄着下巴，连脸颊都皱在一起，  
“他们都管这叫因佩尔，我不喜欢这儿。”  
路飞说着躺倒下去，像是用身体发出了一声叹息。说到这儿，路飞好像就不打算再说什么了。罗只好皱着眉再次发问，  
“这到底是什么地方？”  
路飞躺在那儿，偏头看罗，没什么表情的说，

“地狱，活着的人都这么叫它。”

罗再度探身向下望去，那依旧是冥间的海，除了不断向前的巨大洋流之外，似乎与之前见到的也没什么不同。  
“这就是地狱？我们不能离开这洋流吗？”  
“不行，我和萨博试过很多办法，但是，最后只能跟着它一直飘到因佩尔去。”  
“你去过那里？”  
“当然，所以我才不喜欢那！”  
路飞很烦躁地翻了个身，紧接着就像想起什么一样，突然坐起来。

“不过也不是全都不喜欢，最后一层还是很有意思的！”  
路飞这时才露出个笑容来。  
“有意思……”  
罗在心里咀嚼路飞的用词。  
“总之，特拉男你去了就知道了，只要闯过前面五层就没事了！”  
“那要是没闯过呢？”  
罗打算先问出最坏的结果。  
“那……就只能留在那了，变成那里的一部分。”

变成地狱的一部分，这听起来似乎比单纯的下地狱更可怕。罗有些恼火，他不知道事情怎么会变成这样，他只是，单纯的，纯粹的，想要死掉而已。可是这个戴着草帽的，难以理喻的冥间使者却突然冲出来，带着巨大的青蛙阻止了海列车的前行，紧接着就单方面地宣告要送他回去……他以为乘着青蛙在大海上穿行就已经是他在冥界最后的旅程了。现在可好！冥界一日游又添了新项目，地狱之行就在眼前！

路飞却突然凑过来揽住罗的肩膀，  
“不过，我不会让特拉男你留在那里的啦！我一定会带你去第六层的，那可是个好地方！”  
路飞笑嘻嘻地说着。罗却对他的话保持怀疑：地狱的最后一层会是什么好地方？路飞又跟着补充，  
“好东西就是要一起分享，毕竟我们是朋友嘛！”  
“……谁是你朋友？”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻……别这么害羞嘛！特拉男！”

罗还是不适应这一成不变的冥间景象，他们好像只是吵闹了一瞬间，巨大的洋流就带着他们到达了因佩尔。前方的冥海形成了一个巨大的漩涡，能够硬撼海列车的横纲在它面前也好像只是人间一只普通大小的青蛙了。海风没有变得狂暴，天空也还是那样不明不暗的样子，甚至远处的海面依旧十分平静，只有这巨大的漩涡，如同幽深空旷的深渊一般突兀地凹陷下去，像是大海上一副拙劣怪异的画作。

“来了！”  
路飞起身站到了最前面，海风吹起他的黑发，露出坚定的视线。如果不是身在其中，罗就实在要为眼前的景象惊叹了。海风中的路飞“船长”，指挥着不可思议的青蛙“横纲号”，和他的新朋友，“横纲号”上唯一的乘客，罗，一起冲向地狱之渊，冲向因佩尔。  
“简直就像什么儿童绘本一样…”  
罗在脑子里荒诞地想着。

冥间似乎偶尔也遵循一些物理定律，质量更大的“横纲号”坠落的速度明显比它的“船长”和“乘客”快多了。很快路飞和罗就只能听见巨大的青蛙叫声在这深渊中回荡而再也看不见横纲的身影了。路飞在空中也看不出惊恐来，他伸出手捉住罗的手腕，  
“抓到你了，特拉男！”  
高空坠落的滋味很不好受，自认灵魂状态的罗也还是感受到了身体上的痛苦，他几乎是下意识地反手紧握住了路飞的手腕。

这样的下落很容易让人产生错觉，而路飞则很喜欢说出自己的感受，无所谓那是不是错觉。他在罗的耳边大声喊，  
“特拉男！我觉得这就是自由！！！”  
声音循着风传到冥海上面去，前面的声音已经模糊不清了，就只剩下“自由”一个词语悠长地在海面上回荡，好像路飞把自由也带到了冥间。紧握着路飞的罗什么也没说，他只是想，  
“那我这算不算抓住了自由？”

这深渊似乎没有止境，罗和路飞从此刻开始便在不断地下坠，而他们的地狱之行也正是在这下坠中完成的：  
下坠与穿行地狱同时发生；一只眼看到无穷猛兽，另一只眼便看到遍地红莲；刀割般寒风吹过肺腑，便有滚水浇过皮肤；极寒与极热间又生出了无告的饥饿，牙咬噬唇，唇吞吃牙，直至胃把胃消化，“我”把“我”消融；他们在奔逃中下落，在下落中奔逃，直至落入因佩尔的最终。

罗甚至无法回忆他们的经历，他那灵魂的头脑中似乎只剩下纯然的痛苦。可是当下坠结束时，那无边的痛苦似乎也跟着这次旅行的结束一起戛然而止了，  
“我们到了，最后一层！”

路飞立刻拉着罗开始在这最后一层奔跑，实在是叫人意想不到，明明经历了五层地狱，可他们的手竟始终没有分开。罗的眼里满是粉红。粉红色的树上长出粉红色的叶子，粉红色的香风吹落粉红色的花，这梦幻得甚至有些俗气的心形世界与之前的因佩尔格格不入，像是被单独开辟出的一片天地。直到罗见到这层的主人时，他才再度有了自己依旧身在地狱的实感。

人妖之王，便是在地狱也依旧有资格称王。罗从未见过如此之多的人妖，他竟是在地狱体验了一次人妖眼中的世界，一次以极少见极多的世界。路飞眼里的世界则始终如一，他带着罗来到人妖之王的面前，  
“伊娃酱！我带朋友来了！”  
“草帽boy！还有新来的boy！！”  
人妖王那红皇后一般，巨大的，不成比例的头颅从王座上探出，一个同样巨大，同样让人不适的媚眼紧跟着抛出，把这里粉红色的地面砸出一个凹陷。

路飞像是与他很熟，他们之间连寒暄都没有，人妖王只是很了然地笑，  
“草帽boy！你要我给你的朋友来一针吗？”  
“什么？”  
罗愕然出声。  
“就是我之前和你说得那个呀！特拉男！因佩尔里唯一的好东西！”  
人妖王的手上已经有了一个针管，她从王座上站起身，似乎已经替罗做出了决定。

罗只能后退，路飞却还是紧紧地握着他的手，罗便觉得自己还是在下坠了。那针管中的粉红色药液仿佛是甜腻的实体化，甜香浓烈到极致时便会让人作呕，梦幻到极致时则叫人畏惧，可路飞不许罗从这梦幻中逃出，罗便真的坠入一场梦了。

带着花园的独栋小屋，慈爱的父母和一对兄妹。不，这不是罗的家，这是另一个孩子的家。罗茫然地看着这个家庭在他面前展开，金发的父母与金发的兄妹，在寻常的琐事中活出一种梦似的安宁。于是笨拙的高个子兄长弄哭妹妹便成了这家里唯一的喧闹，那金发的男孩爬上二楼，再下来时，脸上便画了滑稽的小丑妆容。他跌跌撞撞地从二楼滚下来，正摔到他哭泣的妹妹的面前。他抬起头，涂了彩的脸上是滑稽的神情，这叫人怎么能不笑呢？便是他哭着的妹妹也笑了，弯起带着泪的眼，发出“咯咯”地笑来。

罗抬手掩住了自己的脸，同样的泪水和笑从指缝里溢出来，  
“柯拉先生…柯拉先生……”  
那曾如他兄长般的恩人，如今竟真成了一位兄长。这是怎样一场美好的幻梦啊！让早逝的恩人能重新获得幸福，还有怎样的慰藉能比这更让人感激呢？罗要感谢自己现在不是在下坠了，否则，这样的因佩尔他是绝无法逃离的，他甚至要心甘情愿的成为这因佩尔的一部分了！

可这到底不是因佩尔，罗无法成为这幻梦的一部分，他便只能从这巨大的满足中醒来，回到真正的因佩尔中去了。

“你醒啦？”  
路飞笑嘻嘻的脸最先出现在罗的视野中，然后才是那些浓郁的粉红。  
“刚才我看到的……”  
罗看向路飞，又转头看向人妖之王，几乎是用一种期冀的目光了。人妖王很熟悉这种期冀，也很熟悉那期冀下压抑的期冀，他最喜欢做的就是回应这种期冀，看人们不可置信的狂喜。于是她对罗点头，  
“你看到的都是真的，是在那个世界正在发生的事情。”

人妖王对罗的神情很满意。

路飞本来也很满意，可是当横纲从人妖中走出时，他就不再满意了。路飞倒不是对这可怜的青蛙有什么不满，只是青蛙变成了红蛙。  
“特拉男！特拉男！”  
路飞急切地喊起罗的名字，  
“横纲变红了！我们得走了！现在，立刻，马上就得走了！”  
罗讶异地看向红色的横纲，而人妖王也露出了严肃的神色，他看着地面，像是能透过那粉红看到更下面一样，  
“你们真的得走了，第六层要打开了。”

“你们都在说什么？”  
自从来到冥界，罗好像一直就在询问，询问，不停的询问！这鬼地方难道就没有个什么说明书吗？  
“你回去的时间到了！”  
这是路飞在说。  
“真正的地狱要打开了！”  
这是人妖之王在说。  
“错过了这次，你就真的死了，特拉男！”  
“要是掉下第六层，你们就再也出不来了！”

“什么？”  
这次是路飞和罗一起发问了。  
“这里不就是第六层？”  
“我什么时候告诉过你们，我这里是第六层？”  
人妖王也很诧异的样子。  
“我们穿过了五层。”  
“因佩尔一共六层。”  
路飞和罗对视一眼，然后一起看向人妖王，  
“这不就是第六层？”

“五点五层，我这里是五点五层。”  
人妖王摇着头，用高跟鞋踩了踩地面，  
“这下面的才是第六层，那是因佩尔里的因佩尔，地狱中的地狱。”  
随着人妖王的话语落下，五点五层地面上的粉红开始褪色，一种透明的层膜显露在他们面前。第六层的真貌也就出现在了他们面前。

路飞却没时间观察这真正的第六层了，他正忙着折腾自己手腕上的数字，那上面的数字由大变小，由绿便红，而青蛙横纲的颜色却逐渐变回了绿色，  
“该走了，特拉男！”  
路飞又一次催促，可被催促的男人却完全被第六层吸引了目光，更准确的说，是第六层的一个囚犯吸引了他的目光。

在看到那个熟悉的身影后，罗就无法再让自己的目光离开了，仿佛能够吞噬一切的仇恨从罗的身上涌出来，正是这个人让罗有了死后复仇的荒唐主意。  
“他怎么配得到那样的好死法呢？”  
这是罗在知道他死讯时的疑问。心脏骤停这种死法有多么干脆利落，身为医生的罗实在是再知道不过了。给无数的人带来一生都无法遗忘的痛苦，这样的罪魁祸首也配有这样痛快的死法吗？

仇恨的火焰再一次在罗的胸膛里燃起来了，那灼烧一切的火焰几乎要透过罗金色的眼睛，可是一个更急切的声音再一次响起，  
“特拉男！快走！！”  
罗转过头，看见了路飞惶急的脸。

在得知恩人已然重获幸福后，罗更应该毫不犹豫地完成自己的复仇，可是在此刻，罗看着路飞的脸，他那早已被灼烧干净的心竟升起了一丝犹豫，就像是不该出现在因佩尔的第五点五层一样不可思议。那是让罗作呕的甜美，也是让罗畏惧的梦幻，这梦幻曾经为罗阻止了海列车的行进，现在又要为他阻止他的复仇，要送他回到那无可留恋的此岸去。

罗摇着头后退，他几乎是想要转身逃走，可路飞还握着他的手，路飞永不会让他逃走。巨大的青蛙张开口，一个和因佩尔一样怪异的漩涡挂在那里，他们直到此刻才终于松开了彼此的手掌，罗还是被推入那奇诡的画中去了。

横纲合拢了自己的嘴，不属于冥间的客人结束了他的旅程，路飞手腕上的数字也再次开始跳跃，最终停留在鲜红的数字三上。青蛙横纲看着路飞，脸上竟显出一种人性化的担忧神色来。路飞也看着自己的手腕皱起了眉，  
“三天…只剩下三天了吗……”

罗重新活了过来，在吞服了一百倍致命剂量的氰化物之后。

那些氰化物就像是在他的身体内凭空消失了一样，没有对他的身体造成任何影响，他就和平时睡了一觉一样，轻松健康的苏醒了过来。冥界的事情让罗记忆犹新，他从床上坐起来，第一件事就是去搜索他记忆里的那场美梦。那些梦境中的细节在搜索库中拼凑，一个罗绝不可能知道的家庭出现在了他的面前，此刻，回归此岸的真实感才猛地向罗涌来。

那个家庭距离罗的住所竟然只有三个街区，他只用了半天的时间就找到那个带着花园的小屋，可他却只是远远的看了一眼，就下定决心再不来打扰这户人家。罗坎坷的经历让他对自己都不是十分信任，他唯恐自己再将厄运带给他那已获新生的恩人身上。

罗在复活的第二天则是去了街角的那家宠物店，他的贝波，一只橘猫被他生前寄养在了那里。店主是常带着玩偶鸭舌帽的两个年轻人，不止把宠物店当生意做，对这些小动物们有着发自内心的热诚。贝波正是罗在这里买的，所以他也很放心的把贝波托付给了他们，罗同样打算在死后托付给他们的，甚至还有一份远远超过照顾贝波所需的丰厚遗产。

不知道自己究竟错过了什么的两个年轻人正在店里招呼客人。当罗推门进来时，两个年轻人脸上的笑容僵住了。他们甚至扔下了正在服务的客人，对视一眼就走近罗的面前。他们带着很沉重的表情，向罗道歉，  
“贝波……走了……”  
“没有生病，也没有其他的问题，就是…突然走了……”  
“真的很对不起…我们没能照顾好贝波……”  
“对不起……”

两个年轻人言辞恳切，几乎都要哭出来了。罗握紧手中的笼子，猛地想起路飞对他的回答，“好像是因为你养了只猫………”

死去的贝波已经被埋在土里了，罗只能看着那个小小的土包回忆自己的猫。贝波是只很爱娇的猫，贪吃又黏人，常让罗觉得自己是养了条狗，只是长了副猫的样子。小小的一只猫会这样的神力吗？能叫它死去的主人从冥间返回？罗不愿意相信这个回答，可是他能得到的也只有这一个回答。罗不想要这样的答案，可又对这个答案有了一丝欣慰，因为冥间总还是有了冥间的样子，一只猫的生命也能够和一个人的生命等同，不分什么高低贵贱。

当天晚上罗就把贝波的东西都装好，埋在了那个小小的土包附近，那样爱娇的小猫怎么能什么都不带就去坐列车呢？若是真的有猫的列车，那贝波也该是里面最富有的一只小猫。

第三天罗就回到了医院，他只请了两天的假。医院总是很忙，就连自杀的人也只能请到两天的假期。看着医院里人来人往的人群，他猜想海列车说不定会在这里设置站点。罗跟着人群一起走进医院，虽然只有两天的假期，罗却好像把一切都处理好了，可他自己知道，他还有一件事没有做，那就是寻找那个戴着草帽的冥界使者。

路飞那样的性格，在哪里都会很“有名”。罗能利用梦里模糊的细节找到一个平凡的家庭，那么他也一定能在这个世界里找到那个特别的草帽路飞。可是他却几乎刻意避开了这种寻找。  
“醒了就都不记得了。”  
罗还记得路飞的话。在这个世界，记得冥间那场旅行的人只有他自己。就算找到了，罗又能怎么样呢？远远的看一眼就离开？还是对一个陌生人讲一段妄想故事？更何况，他胸中的那团火还没有彻底熄灭，他的胸膛里无处安放一段幻梦。

医院似乎也很赞成罗的决绝，踏入医院的第一秒就有手术要做，仿佛要用拯救生命这样的神圣职责来驱逐他的幻梦。可是，当罗在看到病人的瞬间，这样的驱逐就彻底失败了。因为，躺在手术台上的，正是罗的幻梦。

路飞苍白的脸在无影灯下没有一丝血色，罗从路飞的唇上看出了不详。在手术室忙碌的声音中，罗却听到了一阵虫鸣。

“你在人妖王那里看到了什么？草帽当家的。”  
“是阿特拉斯，我看到我捉住了阿特拉斯！”

被男孩捉住的，名为阿特拉斯的独角仙，此刻正在手术室外振翅。罗仿佛在冥冥中又听到了海列车那尖锐的汽笛声，剃了光头的女孩还在窗边期待来接她的人，卫兵冷硬的脸部线条则在心电图上跳动。护士递给了罗一把正合用的手术刀，医生便沉默地俯下身。

这次，换他来阻止海列车了。


End file.
